


Lucifer

by arken0



Category: Lucifer (TV), lucifer archangel, morningstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Draw of fic The divinity of heroism.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeEspionage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeEspionage/gifts).



[Lucifer The Divinity of Heroism](https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/Lucifer-845713468?ga_submit_new=10%3A1592340316)


End file.
